


Our broken promise

by MOONCHILDdaughter



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, College, Football | Soccer Player Jeon Jungkook, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Memory Loss, Photography Student Kim Taehyung | V, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smutty, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONCHILDdaughter/pseuds/MOONCHILDdaughter
Summary: Jeon jungkook and Kim taehyung have been side by side since they were children. Even promising to get married, but an accident makes jungkook loose his memory and taehyung all in all. Will their love be strong enough? Or will their promise be broken?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Prolouge

" I promise that I will marry you," a young Taehyung once told his friend Jungkook. His little hands held onto an ice cream cup. The hot summer air burned their faces and backs, but they didn't care. They were just 10 years old, barely listening to their mother about putting on sunscreen. The sweet treat being the only thing that kept them cool.

Jungkook didn't even flinch or get disgusted. He only smiled. Being married to his best friend? He loved the idea, they could do everything they both liked and they loved and cared for each other already. What would be different?

Those were the thoughts from when they were children. As they grew, their bond stayed strong. Wherever one went, the other was there. With bumped heads in a corner and mischievous grins, it was no surprise both got into trouble together. But they didn't care. The teachers in their middle school knew of their pranks.

"Tae, promise me that you will never leave me," Jungkook asked him one day as they walked home, backpacks slung on one shoulder.

"I promise, Googie. No matter what, I will always be by your side." Both grinned at each other. "But you have to promise too."

"Ok, I promise." They connected their pinkies together and in front of Taehyung's house, they made a promise to each other. 

Just like when they were 10, at 13 they promised to stay in each other's lives.

"Crap, we're going to be late again," Taehyung huffed. They were just outside their school, running as fast as they could, Jungkook right behind Taehyung. Countless hours of playing video games had caught up to them, the bleeding colors of sunrise shining into their room.

"I told you to set five alarms!" Jungkook was gaining ground. Even at 13, Jungkook had more medals in sports than a professional. But he still found time to be with his best friend.

"How was I supposed to know we weren't going to wake up on time?" With lungs burning, both students made it to school on time. The halls were filled with students, lockers being banged to open. Chatter of people's events filled the halls. With sweat clinging to their clothes, they struggled to move around the hall.

Taehyung was in front and didn't see Jungkook get pushed forward. Taehyung went forward, accidentally stepping on a pair of feet. Finally steadying himself, he turned to an angry face.

"You did that on purpose, twerp." Jackson grabbed onto Taehyung's shoulders, angry face staring into Taehyung’s.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Jungkook mutters. Stepping forward, he pushes Taehyung behind him.

"Just tell your little friend here to watch out next time," Jackson huffed as he left, his friends trailing behind him. The students that had stopped to stare at them started to disperse.

"Thank you."

"Just be careful next time, ok?"

"But it wasn't my fault," Taehyung grumbled. They walked to class trying to forget the event, not knowing that this was not the end.

The bullying only got worse as the time went by. Taehyung was sitting on the bleachers as Jungkook practiced soccer. He and a few others cheered him on, he was fairly popular among the school. Just then, he felt a push. "Hey, Taehyung, didn't realize you liked sports." He looked at Jungkook before continuing, "Or do you like something else?"

The goons behind Jackson started to laugh. Taehyung felt small with all those boys surrounding him.

"Just leave, Jackson." Taehyung tried to move to the other side but wasn’t able to due to the benches being occupied.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Leave him alone!" a stern voice sounded next to Taehyung. It belonged to someone shorter than Taehyung, with black hair and gold highlights. "Go bother someone else, Jackson.”

"So you have two bodyguards now?" Jackson muttered. " What a weakling."

"Hey, are you ok?" the boy next to Taehyung asked. He motioned the spot next to him, letting him sit next to him. "Jackson isn't usually like this. I wonder what made him that pissed."

"Um, I think it's because I stepped on his foot the other day." Taehyung tried to ignore the stares of the people on the bleachers. He noticed Jungkook looking around the bleachers, probably wondering where Taehyung went. Taehyung raised his arm, letting Jungkook know where he was.

"No, that's not it, it must be something much deeper than that. I'm Jimin, by the way." Jimin held his hand out. Taehyung smiled, in all his thirteen years he only had Jungkook as a friend, so he liked having a new friend. But he tried to ignore what Jimin had said previously; why would Jackson want to hurt him? He had no encounters with Jackson, not until the other day. Taehyung had presumed that Jackson was chill like Jungkook: excellent at sports, but still had a kind demeanor.

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe he was just grumpy and you happened to be here. I'm sure he'll forget about it all by tomorrow." Taehyung tried to be positive like Jimin. Maybe this was just a one time thing and Jackson won't taunt him anymore. With that attitude, he waited for Jungkook in front of the boys’ locker room, still keeping an eye out for Jackson.

"Finally got you alone, Kim."

Taehyung held in a breath, this was two times today. All when he was alone. This day just wasn't on his side. He tried to go inside, maybe Jungkook would be done and he'll see him once he's inside. But a heavy hand held onto his backpack, pushing him back.

"I'm talking to you, Kim." Jacksons heavy hand weighs Taehyung down. Taehyung presses his fingers into his palm, his knuckles turning white.

"Leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you." Taehyung struggles to get himself free, but is unsuccessful because he's not as strong as Jackson. He always lost when he wrestled Jungkook.

"Hey!"

Taehyung's heart skips a beat once he sees Jungkook's form appear. Wet hair from his shower clings to his forehead, duffle bag hanging on one shoulder. "What are you doing with Taehyung?"

Jungkook grips Taehyung's bicep, his strong fingers gripping him. Almost as a reassurance, one that Taehyung desperately needed. He lets Jungkook shove him behind him. "Why are you making a big fuss out of a stepped on shoe?"

Taehyung has never seen Jungkook this angry. Even when they played video games, his composed demeanor never broke. But frowning eyes and scrunching eyebrows was an expression Taehyung never saw.

Jackson pushed Jungkook, making both boys stumble back, Jungkook's strong body pushing Taehyung back. "What, Jeon? Saving your boyfriend?"

Jungkook pushed back. "He's my friend, stay out of it Jackson. What, jealous because I have a friend that isn't with me because of my status?"

Taehyung shivered. Not because of what Jungkook said, no he's heard more than that. No, it was the face of Jackson. Anger evident in his eyes. Rage making Jackson growl if furry. He lunged forward, tackling Jungkook, both falling to the ground, punches being thrown. Jungkook punched Jackson on the jaw, while Jackson hit Jungkooks nose. He began to bleed, but he didn't care, his anger made him blind to the students gathering to look at the commotion.

"Go get the teacher!" Taehyung yelled. His voice quivered. Both from anger and fear. Anger because Jackson's actions made Jungkook get involved and fear because he didn't want his best friend getting hurt. But it seemed like he was whispering: no one ran to get a teacher, they just stood there gazing at two of the schools best athletes fight. All because of him.

So Taehyung ran behind the gym towards the office. Maybe if he would've stayed he would've saved Jungkook or stopped Jackson in time. But a blood curdling scream made him stop in his tracks. He recognized that scream, one he heard when they were young and saw a spider. He ran back and nearly fainted. He saw Jungkook lay there, his head bleeding, eyes closed and a shocked Jackson standing beside him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With trembling fingers, he opened the door. The beeping of the machine matched his beating heart. There he was: Jungkook.
> 
> An oxygen mask covered his face. This was the first time Taehyung saw him so still. He was so used to him being so active, so this was a massive change in character. The door closed with a loud thud, making Taehyung flinch. He didn't mean to make any noise.

The smell of cleaning alcohol burned Taehyung’s nose. The bleach burned his eyes, and the lights made his head hurt. Taehyung never liked hospitals; they always had a bad vibe to them, with sick people and long hallways that almost never ended. They had sent Jungkook ahead in an ambulance while Taehyung had to wait for his mother to pick him up. He went to the first nurse he saw at the nurse’s station and asked for his friend. 

Room 23 they had told him, brushing him off and not taking the fact that he was a kid into consideration. Just through the hall, take a left and first door on the right. So with quick steps, he made his way to the room his best friend lay in, heart beating uncontrollably, fearing what he might find. 

With trembling fingers, he opened the door. The beeping of the machine matched his beating heart. There he was: Jungkook.

An oxygen mask covered his face. This was the first time Taehyung saw him so still. He was so used to him being so active, so this was a massive change in character. The door closed with a loud thud, making Taehyung flinch. He didn't mean to make any noise. 

Brown eyes stared at him as he moved towards the bed. They had no happiness or kindness, but instead they had a blankness to them, it scared Taehyung. "Hey" was all Taehyung could muster, his throat burning like coal as if there was a fire burning in his heart. Even just saying that one word hurt him. He didn't know why. Jungkook didn't say anything back, the room's only sound was his breathing. 

"Um, I'm a bit late because my Mom had to drive me and traffic sucked but-" 

"Who are you?" 

Those words rang in his ears like a loud gunshot. Those three words that broke him completely. 

"I... I’m Taehyung, your best friend. Hey, stop messing with me, Jungkook. That isn't funny." His voice came out raspy, throat feeling like sandpaper. 

Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed as he slowly tried to get up. Groaning in the process and inhaling a breath of air, he replied, "I'm not joking, are you confused? I might look like someone you know or something..." 

Jungkook trailed off at the sight of Taehyung breathing heavily, hands to chest. With teary eyes, his vision blurred. "Jungkook that's enough. I get it, you want to get back at me, but please just stop.”

Just then, a nurse enters the room. "I'm sorry young man, but you have to leave. Only family is allowed in here.” Taehyung was ushered outside. He only saw Jungkook staring back at him with a confused look. Taehyung didn't know that would be the last encounter they had as friends. If he knew, he would have begged the nurse to let him stay, or yelled at jungkook to remember him again. Something. But he didn't, he left the hospital with a tight feeling in his chest and tears. Taehyung hated mornings with a passion, the blinding light of the sun was unbearable as he groaned and got up. The past few years were tough. Taehyung went on to highschool without Jungkook, he learned that Jungkook's family moved schools and location. He had made new friends with Jimin. Both bonded when they took photography class, plus Jimin standing up for him before. He had graduated highschool and went to college of the arts. He chose photography. He looks at the clock; if he leaves now, he'll make it on time. He sighs. The cluster of students in the hallway are a chore to wiggle through. Moving about without trying to hit them only made him accidentally bump into other people, ironically enough, which caused glares and curses from the students. He returns muttered “Sorry”’s as he passes. A soft giggle makes him turn around. His best friend stands outside of the photography class, hand holding a camera and a breakfast bag in the other. "I figured you'd be in a bad mood.” Taehyung grabbed the bag, "Thanks Jimin, you're a lifesaver." Jimin laughed, "What will you do without me?” "Anything," Taehyung said while taking a bite of the muffin. "Haha, very funny," mumbled Jimin. "Come on before we're late." Jimin pushed Taehyung into the classroom, almost making Taehyung bump into a desk. They sat at the very far left where the windows were. Taehyung enjoyed looking outside, there were many things he could take pictures of. The teacher’s heels coming into the classroom took Taehyung's attention from the window. She had a box along with little papers in a plastic bag. She always had different ways to get the students to take different pictures, this time being it was no different. "Hello, class. Today I thought we would do something different. Partner up and choose a paper for your next assignment." Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other. There was no doubt they would become partners. They have been since Taehyung joined the class and spotted a familiar face. Together, they had planned what to take pictures of and with what camera. Together, they saved enough to buy one, the one sitting on Jimin's desk. "I'll go get one," Jimin said. "Choose wisely!" Taehyung told his friend. "I will," Jimin laughed back. "I heard this subject is about sports," someone behind Taehyung whispered, though not too silent, but to the point where the teacher still couldn’t hear her. "I wish we did something interesting for once.” Jimin came back beaming. "I really feel good about this one, it was the first one I got… what?" "Everyone check your papers," the teacher alerted everyone's attention. There were murmurs as partners opened the paper, some cheering and others groaning. Taehyung didn't hate sports, he practically grew up with sport lovers, but it was one particular sport that he hated, one that left scars. So, with trembling fingers he opened the paper and let out a sigh of relief. Basketball. He was friends with a few basketball players, Yoongi and Namjoon. It would be a piece of cake. "Jimin, have I told you how much I'm glad that you're my friend?" Taehyung beamed. He was fine with this sport and it was inside the building. There was no need to go outside. "You can repeat it every now and then.” The sounds of squeaking shoes and dribbling balls filled the gym’s walls, the coach yelling basketball terms Taehyung didn't know. If he had stayed with Jungkook, maybe he would understand what the coach was saying. Taehyung watched Yoongi zigzag around the court. He was fairly shorter than the other players, but he made up for it in speed and agility. "Where should we start?" Taehyung scanned the room, there were a few students doing homework, others were cheering even if it was just practice. Maybe a few pictures of the players and court could be enough.The practice was interesting enough that both boys managed to get amazing shots.Some where Yoong was dunking and others where of Namjoon did an air ball.They took a few photos of the cheering students with their smiles and beaming faces. "I think we did good, don't you?" Taehyung said as he showed his best friend the pictures. They had almost filled the memory in the camera. Taehyung couldn't help but smile, this is what he liked about photography. Filling up the camera with different types of pictures and finding the best ones. "Yeah we did, look at you mister smiles. I bet we'll get a better grade than last time." Jimin took the camera from Taehyung, checking out the pictures himself. "Just be careful." "Yeah yeah, I paid for half. It's also mine,” Jimin responded. Both began to get their things when heavy footsteps started to follow them. "Hey!" a voice called for them. It was Yoongi. "Did you guys get good photos?" he huffed. His face was red from practicing and sweat made his hair cling to his forehead. "Were going to go print them, but I'm sure we did." Taehyung gave him a high five. They met on the first day, when Taehyung needed help finding his class. Yoongi was kind enough to help him out. "Show me during lunch, I want to see how good I look" Yoongi laughed. He wasn't much of a smiling person, but Taehyung only saw him smile when he was playing basketball. "Sure thing, Boss." After what happened with Jungkook, a young Taehyung vowed to never have friends. A 13 year old believed that if he waited and kept on blowing his birthday candles, that it would come true. But it never did. He soon found out that Jungkook's family had moved away, probably to help him recover. But he never got a letter, or text or even a face to face goodbye. So Taehyung at 15 years had to grow up and live his life. Jimin soon began to appear more often, asking him about his hobbies, or just the casual hello in the morning. Soon they bonded over photography, one day jimin came to school with a camera and asked his classmates if he could take pictures. Taehyung being the curious boy he was asked to use it, sparking a passion. Both boys were inseparable ever since. They graduated together, went to the same college and rented a dorm nearby. Life was kind to Taehyung...or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Saucedaddybutnotaclown. Who helped me with the fic. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is he here? Didn't he move to another country or something?" Jimin practically said to himself ."I don't know, I guess that's why they kept staring at me. You can let me go now." Taehyung rubbed his arms, he was going to get bruises from being pushed around. The idea of having Jungkook back was like a dream, no, a nightmare. He never believed he was going to come back. Jungkook left when they were in middle school so it wouldn't make sense for him to return, unless...

If Taehyung's day could get any worse the universe sure as hell would make that happen. Like right now, he had just gotten to his appartment and the rent was due. The rent was fine, but after he purchased a new camera his savings were the only thing that kept him alive. Jimin had a small job on the side working at a Cafe, but they still couldn't have extra. Taehyung had done some side jobs taking pictures. 

Taehyung sighed. He new that his first year in college wouldn't be the best but this? Jimin wasn't home so he had no one to rant this to. Yoongi and Namjoon were practicing so their phone was off. Great. 

He left a note for Jimin, letting him know that he would be back later today. He grabs his keys again, gets a snack and leaves the appartment. He searches the locations nearby, places near colleges always hired college students right? 

After hours of asking around he ends with just two places that told him to leave his resume. A convenience store and a local Cd shop. Taehyung didn't mind working there, he used to work at a convenience store near his house as well. He just needed enough to split the rent with Jimin. 

"Maybe we could start a business with photography." Jimin says the next day in class.

"We're going to need more clients than the basketball team captain," Taehyung said as he wrote the event on his calendar. Better safe than sorry. A small chaos outside took their attention from the conversation. 

"What could this be about?" Jimin asked. "You try to stay out of trouble." 

"I don't think it has anything to do with me, Min." Taehyung opened the door of the classroom and is immediately bombarded with questions. Did you know? Are you ok?The last one startled Taehyung. Why would they ask him that? 

"Give him some space." Jimin shoved their classmates away from Taehyung. There's definitely something going on. Both boys just have to figure it out. "Come on, let's go." 

With Jimin's small fingers, he's pushed outside of the room. They try to leave without stopping to talk to anyone which was hard with their persistent calls. It’s when he sees the light coming from outside that Taehyung could calm down. Until he bumped into something, no, someone. The blinding light couldn't let him see who it was. 

"Sorry," he muttered, covering his eyes from the blinding sun. When he managed to adjust his eyes, he gasped. There was no way. 

There in front of them was Jeon Jungkook. The one that gave him nightmares and scars. He stood there as if he didn't know what he did to Taehyung. The tears that he cried. With fingernails pressing to his palms, he was pushed even further by Jimin, the shorter already knowing who Jungkook is. As he was pushed forward, Taehyung tried to remember what he did wrong in a past life to deserve this. 

"Why is he here? Didn't he move to another country or something?" Jimin practically said to himself. 

"I don't know, I guess that's why they kept staring at me. You can let me go now." Taehyung rubbed his arms, he was going to get bruises from being pushed around. The idea of having Jungkook back was like a dream, no, a nightmare. He never believed he was going to come back. Jungkook left when they were in middle school so it wouldn't make sense for him to return, unless... 

"Chim, what if he remembers?" The beating of his heart made Taehyung's chest hurt. The idea that Jungkook would remember him made him smile. They could go back to being friends. 

Jimin’s expression made Taehyung return to earth. He had his brows furrowed and was frowning. "I don't know, when he bumped into you he didn't look like he remembered. Relax and then we can go find out what happened." 

Taehyung nodded, he would find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another special thanks to Saucedaddybutnotaclown for being my editor and helping me out.Hope you enjoyed pls let me know ❤.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It left a painful jab in his heart. One that he got used to as time went by. So after bumping into Jungkook, his feelings are all jumbled up again. It was a day after his encounter with Jungkook and his mood has been like a roller-coaster. Jimin was no help, filling his head with crazy thoughts.

The last time Taehyung saw Jungkook, it was at the hospital. A painful memory was attached to that one moment. He had cried so much that day—he believed that Jungkook had faked it. That maybe it was all just a joke, that Jungkook was just getting back at him for him getting hurt. But then he received a message from other students in his middle school asking him if he knew that his best friend would no longer attend. 

It left a painful jab in his heart. One that he got used to as time went by. So after bumping into Jungkook, his feelings are all jumbled up again. It was a day after his encounter with Jungkook and his mood has been like a roller-coaster. Jimin was no help, filling his head with crazy thoughts. 

Another thing that has him on edge is that Jungkook was taking the same classes as him. Taehyung had entered like usual, but a boy in a hoodie had taken the seat next to his. He didn't pay attention, at least not until said person took his hoodie off. Taehyung couldn't have run faster, his heart beating uncontrollably. He thought Jungkook had called out but he didn't stop to check. 

"What's wrong?" Jimin asks him. He had followed Taehyung after he stormed out of class. He notices the look on Taehyung's face. With a frown forming and his eyebrows furrowed, Jimin continued, "You look like you saw a ghost." 

Taehyung only shook his head. Maybe the universe was out to get him. 

*********************** 

Jungkook's memories were foggy of this place. He was told he grew up here, before the accident. Jungkook had looked at certain things and didn't get that feeling of remembrance; it was all just a blur in his mind. A lot can change in five years, that much Jungkook knew. 

He was accepted into a college that allowed him to only focus on soccer. It was near his old home, where he would stay for the remainder of his college years. He was fine with it, most kids in this college weren't even from his middle school years so he wouldn't have to worry about the explaining he needed to do. 

He felt like this was going to be a good thing. Or so he thought. 

It was when a boy his age ran into him. Jungkook was caught off guard once the boy looked at him directly, it was like he saw a ghost. The boy looked like he was going to say something before his shorter friend pushed him forward muttering something. It was when he got a good look at the boy that he felt a sense of familiarity. Almost as if he's seen that boy before. Jungkook shook his head. 

The boys were long gone when he finally managed to get the other out of his thoughts. He went into the building and was bombarded with a cluster of people. Some raced to their classes and others walked slowly, not a care in the world. He thought of the boy that ran into him, how he seemed to know him before. But his fear clearly showed on his face the second the boy saw Jungkook. Did he do something to him? 

As the day went on, the boy’s face kept appearing in Jungkook's mind, but Jungkook didn't know why. He tried to dig up any memory he had of the boy, but his efforts were to no avail. His mind felt foggy whenever he tried to remember anything before they moved. It was like he was grasping at something that never happened. He crossed paths with the same boy, turns out they had the same class together. He only saw when said boy ran away, his shorter friend followed. 

That boy definitely hates him, Jungkook thought. He just needed to find out why. 

******************************* 

Taehyung just had to return to class, choosing to sit all the way in the back. He could see Jungkook's back from here. It felt strange to him, he always sat next to Jungkook, even the day that the accident occurred. It was like second nature to him to have his best friend by his side at all times, to be shoulder to shoulder. It reminded him of the past that he had thought was behind him. 

The class went by fast, Taehyung completely ignoring the lecture. It was fine, his grade in the class was good enough that a small slacking off wouldn't hurt him too bad. He tried not to look at Jungkook as much as he could. He didn't want to look obsessed or anything, but he miserably failed. He couldn't help it, his best friend was back. How could he not stare? The last time Taehyung saw him they were nearly fourteen and now both of them are in their twenties. Jungkook has changed a lot since Taehyung saw him, he was taller, that was for sure. Back then Taehyung was taller, but now Jungkook beat him to it. He still had brown hair, his shoulders were broad just like someone who dedicates themselves to sports. 

"Tae, you look like a creep," Jimin whispers next to him. He knows Jimin was making fun of him from the grin plastered on his face. "Why don't you talk to him?" 

"It's easier said than done, Chim. How do I go up to him?" Taehyung mutters. "Hello, do you remember me? I'm a friend from before you lost your memory." 

"Obviously," Jimin mutters back. He was only joking but Taehyung frowned. He badly wanted to talk to Jungkook, but how? 

His question was answered two days later. It was a day after their test that he and Jungkook crossed paths again. Taehyung had gotten his bag ready and was only waiting for Jimin when he was called by the teacher. Since Taehyung was great in class, he was the one that gave study lessons, which the teacher liked. One of the students that Taehyung would be teaching was Jungkook. 

Taehyung's heart was beating faster than ever. It felt like he had just finished running a marathon. Cold sweat clung to his forehead, making his hair cling to his skin. He wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans and walked to the library. There were a few students already sitting down waiting for him, but he had his eyes set on Jungkook who had his nose buried in his workbook. Back then it would be impossible to get him still and study, but now, here he was. Studying. 

Taehyung cleared his throat, letting them know he was here. Five sets of eyes turned to look at him. Jungkook looked at him and smiled, making Taehyung's stomach do a flip. It was because he was here and real, Taehyung tried to tell himself. Jungkook was always kind and Taehyung hopes he always will be. 

The study lesson wasn't hard. He got to know most of their names: Jin, Hoseok, and Mark. Another student was too silent and didn't talk much, but that was fine. Jungkook was extra kind, which made Taehyung's mood worse. Jungkook showed no signs of recognizing him. 

"Why do you need to study? You seem to understand perfectly," Taehyung asks Jungkook when they are almost done. 

"Sports don't let me study for tests," Jungkook answered. Which made sense, he was an athlete who focused on sports everyday he could. That's what Taehyung wanted to do with photography. To put his heart into it. 

"Well I just suck," Hoseok answered. He tried to laugh it off but his eyes said otherwise. 

"Well now we have Taehyung," Mark smiled. 

Taehyung smiled back. He was used to Jungkook when they were young and when the accident happened he became used to Jimin. He tried to stay out of trouble most of the time, so having a big group of friends was difficult, but this might change soon. 

"Should we keep these days?" Jin asked. He was a bit older by months, but he was young at heart. He kind of reminded Taehyung of Jungkook. 

"Fine by me," Jungkook answered. All boys agreed on the date and time. The location would vary from time to time, which they were fine with. 

"Want to go grab something to eat?" Jungkook asks Taehyung. 

Taehyung's heart does a flip. Should he let him know now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A biggg thanks to Saucedaddybutnotaclown who has been my editor for this fic, they have been a big help. I added Jungkook's POV to see both sides of the story. Should Taehyung tell Jungkook of the accident? Let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading❤


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beads from Jungkook's bracelet pressed into Jungkook's palm. Fat tears poured out of his eyes. His heart is throbbing, too much for his liking. It's a pain that burns his chest and wraps his throat with barbed wire. His eyes make the world around him blur so it's a chore to grab his keys and open the door

"Jungkook!" Taehyung yells. He runs after his friend into the cold night. He left without a sweater, without anything. He didn't mean for this to happen, it was meant to take time. 

Jungkook disappears as he rounds a corner outside the library. His teary eyes burned into Taehyung’s memory. Taehyung steps forward, but stops—he should let him go. Jungkook should think this out. So he let him. He just hoped he would forgive him. 

************************* 

The beads from Jungkook's bracelet pressed into Jungkook's palm. Fat tears poured out of his eyes. His heart is throbbing, too much for his liking. It's a pain that burns his chest and wraps his throat with barbed wire. His eyes make the world around him blur so it's a chore to grab his keys and open the door. 

The events from an hour ago flash in his mind. 

Jungkook and Taehyung had stayed a bit longer after the study group had ended. Taehyung was putting away his books when something fell. Jungkook had reached down when he froze. Heart beating uncontrollably and with a trembling hand, he picks it up. A bracelet. It was a normal thing to others, but for Jungkook it was a token item. 

After he woke up from the hospital when he was 13, he had felt a black bracelet in his palm. He had gripped it but didn't know why. From then on the item followed him everywhere he went, it was his good luck charm. It was the only thing he had from before and when he looked at the bracelet, he could feel calm. When his family had moved to a new house he had held on to the bracelet tight enough that the beads left markings days after. 

He had believed it meant something from his past, but seeing his classmate with one identical but white… his heart had stopped beating. 

"Jungkook?" Taehyung had asked. He sounded angry, but Jungkook didn't care, he couldn't explain the anger boiling his blood. 

"Where did you get this?" Jungkook's voice trembled, he was scared of the answer. 

"It's just a bracelet." 

Jungkook shook his head furiously. He pulled up his sleeve, showing the black bracelet. They were carbon copies of each other except for the color and that Taehyung's bracelet had a J and Jungkook's had a T. Jungkook stares Taehyung down, waiting for his answer. Taehyung watches him back. Confusion masking his face. It isn't until he looks down at the bracelet that he realizes. 

"You kept it?" 

"Why do you have the other one?" Jungkook asks. 

"It's a long story," Taehyung responds. 

"I have time." 

Taehyung sighed. He began to explain the events of that day, from Jackson confronting him to his trip to the hospital and Jungkook not recognizing him. All this time, Taehyung watched for Jungkook's expression. Jungkook tried to stay calm but he couldn't. 

His childhood memories were taken from him… his friendship was taken from him, but what hurt more was that his best friend never told him. They had met weeks before this and not once has Taehyung ever said anything to him. 

Before Taehyung could finish, he grabs his things and bolts out the door. He needed time to process this. He hears Taehyung call out to him, but he doesn't care. 

Jungkook's phone rings, taking him out of his thoughts. It's his mother. 

He clears his throat and answers. 

"How are you? You haven't called me in days." Her tone of voice is stern. Something that Jungkook's used to. 

"I'm okay, just sports," he answers. The bracelet is heavy again, like it's telling him to ask her about the accident. He's already tired and stressed. 

His mother was going on and on about a party that they were going to have when he interrupts her. 

"What happened before I woke up in the hospital?" he mutters. 

There's a dead silence. 

"By your tone it seems like you found something out." 

"Just answer the question." 

She sighed.”You got in an argument with a boy in your grade, he pushed you and you lost your footing. You hit your head which made you lose consciousness, resulting in memory loss." She paused. Maybe to check if Jungkook was listening, he didn't know. "The doctors couldn't do anything here so we had to move and we did." 

"What about Taehyung?" His voice sounded as if he had screamed for days, his vocal cords felt as if even the smallest sound he made was too much.

"You were young and didn't remember much. Besides, you needed a doctor. What made you ask me?" She sounded annoyed at this point, almost as if she had already explained this to him before. Then it was as if something clicked in her brain, she said, "Have you crossed paths yet?" 

"We have," Jungkook answered. 

"Ah, so this explains it, well you are a young man. I'm sure you are old enough to make your decisions. Call me again when you can." With that, she ended the call, leaving Jungkook alone with his thoughts. 

The apartment was so silent that he could hear ringing. At times like this he would go out and run. Doing exercise cleared his mind, but right now he felt so tired. His muscles ached. He barely made it to his room before he collapsed on the bed. Sleep came fast for him this time. 

****************************** 

"Care telling me where you've been?" Jimin asks once Taehyung enters their apartment. He's wearing his pj's and a bandana over his head. Taehyung must have woken him up. 

"He found out," Taehyung mutters. He lets his backpack fall with a loud thud. 

Jimin gasps. His eyes grow big like saucers and he goes to Taehyung and hugs him. Taehyung shakes as he lets out tears he has held in for years. He was scared that he lost his friend again, he couldn't lose him a second time. 

"How?" Jimin asks quietly. 

Taehyung tried to muster his trembling voice and explain what happened hours before, from the bracelet incident to Jungkook running away. 

The older boy shakes his head. "It doesn't sound like he hates you, give him time." 

Taehyung shakes his head. "He ran off, Chim, it doesn't seem like he wants to go back to being friends." 

"Tae," Jimin releases Taehyung from the embrace, hands still on his shoulders. "Give him time." 

With only the moon illuminating the room, Taehyung wiped his tears and nodded. His eyes hurt and his throat felt like sandpaper, to which he blamed on the crying. He would give Jungkook as much time as he needed. He wouldn't let his best friend go again. Not if he has a say in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thanks to Saucedaddybutnotaclown, who has helped me edit this fic and has given me great ideas.  
> Let me know if you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
